


Morning routine

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Ivan enjoys taking care of Luka’s hair. Also, making fun of his height is always a bad idea.





	Morning routine

When Ivan woke up, the first thing he noticed was Luka sleeping peacefully beside him. His captain looked too cute for his own good and Ivan barely resisted the urge to kiss him. However, he decided against it at the last moment. Today was a big training day with their national team and Luka gave already so much for them, he deserved to get some extra sleep.

So Ivan left without a sound and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. On his way, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror and groaned when he saw the few hickeys Luka had left on his chest the previous night. He would have to hide them if he didn’t want to endure endless teasing from his team mates.

He didn’t take too long to wash and dress himself. When he came back to the bedroom, Luka was already awake, though he still looked a little drowsy, his hair disheveled. Ivan took some pride in knowing he looked like this because of their nightly activities, because of him.

“Good morning, corazón. Did you sleep well?”

“Always, when I’m with you.” Luka grinned back before pulling him in for a kiss.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, just smiling happily at each other. Ivan liked how easy their relationship was. Most of the time, they didn’t even have to talk get what the other wanted, may it be on the pitch on in everyday life.

“As much as I’d like to continue this, I need to get ready for training, amor.” Luka let out and Ivan reluctantly let him go so he could shower too.

While he was gone, Ivan tried to make sure that the marks on his skin couldn’t be seen under his shirt. He didn’t hear the water stopping in the next room and so he was still doing it when Luka came back, fully dressed but his hair still in disarray, a hairbrush in his hand.

“Sorry about that. Guess I was a little too enthusiastic last night.”

Luka’s shy, apologetic smile did indescribable things to his heart. Ivan let go of the hem of his shirt, a laugh on his lips.

“Nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry. I have an idea of how you can make it up to me, though.”

Before Luka could ask what he was talking about, Ivan stole the brush in his hand, before patting a spot on the bed.

“Come sit here. I’m taking care of brushing your hair today.”

“Really? That’s my punishment? ‘Cause I feel like I’m the one being spoiled here.”

“What can I say? Your hair is so soft, it feels like a reward to take care of it. Now don’t play hard to get and come here.”

At that, Luka let out a huff of laughter, but he still obeyed Ivan’s order. His lover sat down next to him and Ivan started running the brush through his hair, gently untangling the knots formed during the night. He made sure to be cautious so he wouldn’t hurt Luka by pulling too hard on it, sometimes straying from his task to leave kisses on his cheek.

“Hmm, I don’t think my hair takes that long to brush.” Luka teased him after a while.

“Shut up and let me take care of you, dragi.”

Ivan winked at him and Luka rolled his eyes in response, but he didn’t move. Once he was done with taming his hair, Ivan started to massage his scalp with kind touches. He ran his fingers through golden locks while whispering sweet nothings against Luka’s ear. His lover quickly relaxed into the touch, letting his head rest against Ivan’s shoulder.

“I’m going to fall asleep again if you keep doing this.” He mumbled.

“Well, I didn’t know I was that good with my fingers.” Ivan sneered.

“Stop being so smug. We have to get to training on time and I’d rather not miss breakfast just because you wanted to play with my hair.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop, although I still believe there must be something magical for you hair to feel so damn good. You must be a modern Rapunzel of something.”

Luka chuckled and he shifted so he could stare at Ivan directly.

“What does that make you? The knight in shining armor who killed the evil witch and got me out of my tower?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m pretty sure you escaped that tower all by yourself so you could play football. That’s just how strong you are. I was simply lucky enough to meet you on your way.”

“Now you’re being cheesy!” Luka replied, straddling him until he laid on the bed underneath him.

“Maybe, but it looks like it’s the right way to seduce you.”

Ivan dragged him into a passionate kiss, letting his hands run down the small of Luka’s back. The smaller man moaned against his lips, but before Ivan could try to sneak his hands under his clothes, Luka rolled over the bed then stood up. Ivan blinked, surprised, as Luka stretched up his hand to him so he would get out of the bed too, a serious look on his face.

“We’re still not missing breakfast.”

This time, Ivan burst out laughing, finding his lover’s reaction just so damn endearing. Then he pulled Luka into his arms when he started getting a stern look from him.

God, he loved his man.

“Okay, we’re getting breakfast. I mean, you do need energy to fuel that tiny body of yours. With some luck, maybe you’ll even gain a centimeter or two.”

He yelped when Luka stepped on his toe without a glimpse of mercy as revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading ^^  
> You can find me here on tumblr: footballcursed


End file.
